This invention relates to a new and improved portable breathing device which may be employed for underwater purposes, and for use above water in contaminated air situations, and where emergency alternative air supply sources are required.
Typically, the portable breathing device of this invention is used in conjunction with a lightweight air supply for relatively short periods of time, say 2-5 minutes, or longer, depending on the capacity of the air supply tank. The device of this invention is lightweight, and of a sturdy construction, which enables it to be easily manipulated. The lightweight feature of this device permits the user a greater degree of mobility in escaping to a safe location without being encumbered by heavy air tanks or cumbersome or awkward air supply lines.
Some prior art breathing devices have used poppet valve components which pose a hazard to the user in that they can be ejected form the device with considerable force an injure the user, or persons nearby.
Other prior art devices use a burst disc which may pose a hazard to the user due to inadequate design.